La seule requête
by Darsk
Summary: [Clover :: Trèfle] Qui pourrait se contenter d'animaux de compagnie pour toute compagnie? [Spoilers tome 2]


**Titre :** La seule requête  
**Auteur :** Shion  
**Fandom :** Clover  
**Personnages :** deux wizards  
**Rating :** K+  
**Disclaimer** : Clamp mérite toute ma dévotion pour cette œuvre sublime.  
**Spoilers** : Volume 2

_(écrit pour la communauté 31jours, sur le thème "animal de compagnie" et avec la contrainte "épistolaire")_

* * *

**  
**

Sho, mon vieil ami,

J'imagine sans peine la surprise et l'inquiétude que doivent susciter en toi la réception de cette lettre – sans même parler de mon usage d'une appellation évoquant une intimité qui s'est pourtant depuis longtemps émoussée. Tu as bien deviné : si je recours à ce moyen archaïque pour communiquer, c'est que je désire éviter que les ondes d'une telle conversation soient interceptées. Ce que j'ai à te demander, je tiens à ce que ni les autres wizards ni les trèfles n'en soient informés.

Je sais que tu l'as également deviné, c'est bien de Suu que je veux te parler. Je n'ignore pas que, tout comme les autres, tu tends à considérer mon attachement pour elle comme de la sentimentalité déplacée, et à ne la percevoir que comme un danger. Que je commence donc par te rassénérer : la pitié que je ressens pour cette enfant n'a pas altéré mon jugement, je reste consciente de la nécessité de la garder enfermée et isolée. Et sois bien persuadé qu'elle l'est aussi. Nul n'est davantage qu'elle consciente de ce qu'elle est. Nous l'avons terriblement bien conditionnée.

Cependant, en dépit que ce qu'elle est, elle reste également une enfant humaine. Une simple enfant humaine, dotée des mêmes aspirations que n'importe quelle enfant humaine. Mais nous avons dû la placer dans l'impossibilité de les réaliser. Nous avions de bonnes raisons évidemment. La meilleure des raisons même : quelle considération aurait pu contrebalancer le bien de l'humanité? La vie de cette enfant a toujours bien peu pesé, sans parler de son bien-être. Et dans notre infinie bonté, nous, les cinq sages, lui avons même accordé le droit de ne pas être tuée. Même si, entre toi et moi, nous pouvons bien reconnaître en privé que si nous n'avions pas redouté de provoquer des réactions incontrôlables de son pouvoir en tentant de la tuer, elle aurait depuis longtemps été sacrifiée sans hésiter.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est donc restée en vie. Mais elle vit enfermée et isolée, et se sait condamnée à le demeurer à jamais. Tu me diras que que cela fait dix ans maintenant, et qu'il est bien tard pour s'en préoccuper. Mais c'est que tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais. L'idée ne t'a sans doute jamais fait davantage que t'effleurer, mais depuis elle a grandi, et donc évolué. C'est une enfant. Pas une enveloppe de pouvoir matérialisée. Même si, pour notre propre confort, c'est ainsi que nous voudrions la considérer.

Il est vrai que nous avons pu au début l'amuser avec des jouets. Sa passivité nous encourageait : abandonnée comme elle l'avait été, elle ne semblait pas souffrir d'être séparée du reste de l'humanité. Alors nous avons même pu faire preuve de générosité en lui offrant des animaux de compagnie pour l'aider à apprécier sa captivité. D'abord des oiseaux mécaniques, avec lesquels elle pouvait se plaire à voler. Puis un lapin artificiel sachant cuisiner et prêt à exaucer tous ses souhaits. Puis un chat artificiel avec lequel elle pouvait longuement discuter. Alors nous pouvions penser qu'elle n'était pas vraiment isolée, que nous avions veillé à sa félicité.

Mais je te le demande, Sho... Qui pourrait se contenter d'animaux de compagnie pour toute compagnie?

Elle n'a jamais cessé d'épier le monde qui lui était refusé, en écoutant les ondes qu'il émettait. Et au fil des années, cela lui a de plus en plus manqué, elle s'est intéressée à certains individus particuliers, elle a même aspiré à les rencontrer. Je suppose que cette révélation d'un fait que vous ne vouliez soupçonner et que j'avais préféré vous cacher a de quoi t'effrayer. Mais tu sais, elle n'a jamais rien demandé. Elle sait ce qu'elle est. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas autorisée à s'attacher, parce qu'elle constituerait un trop grand danger. Elle le sait, et tandis qu'elle me le disait, elle souriait et tentait de me cacher le regret qu'elle ressentait. Mais le regard qu'elle posait sur le chat perché à côté d'elle la trahissait. Il faut croire que vous avez raison et que je ne me suis en réalité pas suffisamment endurcie, car j'en ai eu le cœur serré.

Elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'a jamais rien demandé. Mais hier, quand je lui ai parlé, elle a hésité, mais a fini par formuler un souhait.

Elle voudrait, juste une fois, juste quelques instants, sortir de sa cage et se rendre à un endroit qu'elle a rêvé de visiter avec un autre être humain qu'elle pourrait aimer. Et une fois son vœu exaucé, elle est prête à renoncer à tout le reste, puisque nous ne pouvons lui accorder de vivre après l'avoir réalisé.

Elle veut mourir, Sho. Mourir après avoir simplement goûté de brefs instants de liberté et de compagnie autre que ces animaux que nous pourrions lui donner. Et moi, je ne me sens pas le cœur de le lui refuser. C'est la seule requête qu'elle ait jamais formulée.

C'est pour cela que je fais appel à toi. Avec ton soutien, le conseil des Wizards acceptera. Alors pour obtenir ton soutien, sache si l'invocation de ta pitié pour cette enfant ou de nos liens passés ne suffit pas et que je dois te supplier, je n'hésiterai pas. Mais je conserve encore l'espoir que comme moi, tu n'aies pas si profondément changé, et que je n'aie pas à en arriver là.

Celle qui espère être toujours ton amie,  
qui répondait autrefois au nom de Yoshi.


End file.
